The field of invention relates to a veterinary medical lift device. Specifically the field relates to a mobile veterinary preparation table. In another embodiment it may also relate to a fixed exam table, that is one that does not have mobility, which lowers close to the floor, perhaps to four or five inches, and which would have its lift table situated such that it would be perpendicular to the wall.
For many years, veterinarians have realized the efficiency of placing an animal on a table for various medical treatments. Naturally, therefore, the art is crowded with various devices for such purposes. It would seem improbable that further improvements could be fundamentally possible. However, the present invention shows that this view is untrue.
In reviewing the general state of the art, it is apparent that a gap is missing in the field of veterinary preparation tables. The gap is filled by the present invention. The gap that is missing includes the ability of a medical person to easily move an animal onto a table. The animal may be in a sedated condition at the time of the move. The present device allows a change of elevation prior to moving the animal onto the device as well as a particularly shaped upper table configuration to ease in the relocation of the animal onto the table.
In the instance of the fixed exam table, the table may lower to within four inches of the floor enabling a dog to step upon the table and be raised to a height of 40 inches from the floor or anywhere in between, to facilitate examination without lifting the animal. By making the lifting table portion of the fixed exam table perpendicular to the wall instead of parallel to the wall, both sides of the animal can be examined without lowering the table and repositioning the dog, perhaps a large dog, and again raising the exam table to desired examination height. It is again surprising that the present invention fills this gap even though the field is crowded with a wide variety of devices and improvements. Certainly, those in the art appreciated that a problem existed in attempting to make more suitable and easier the lifting of the animal, in the exam room or treatment area, yet apparently failed to appreciate the solution.
This area of improvement has heretofore gone unnoticed in spite of a long felt need and a long available arts and elements. What is surprising is that the present invention fills the gap even though the field is crowded with a wide variety of devices and improvements. With the field crowded, it may be apparent that those skilled in the art made substantial attempts to fill the need, but were unsuccessful in achieving what the present invention accomplishes. In contrast, the apparent direction of the art was to teach away from the technical direction of the present invention in that, among other aspects, previous tables were generally flat in nature and did not lower with the ease and variety of elevations nor with the shape of the table that the present invention teaches. Furthermore, the present invention is unique in its combination of results from what some could consider available elements.
The present invention involves a unique awareness of the need and solution to relocate an animal, perhaps a large, sedated animal, onto a veterinarian""s preparation table. Typically, at least for larger animals in a sedated condition, at least two people were required to pick the animal up and place it on a table set at a higher certain elevation for the medical personnel to perform medical procedures on the animal. The difficulty lay in relocating the animal from the lower position, such as on a floor, to a higher position where the height was suitable for performing medical procedures. Even if the person was strong enough to physically relocate the animal without assistance, the job was perhaps cumbersome and uncomfortable. The present invention easily and simply lowers to an elevation that allows the medical personnel to slide the animal onto a table, then raise the table to a suitable and adjustable elevation. Furthermore, the shape of the table is unique in that it includes a side sloping flange or an angled ramp that may lower typically to within approximately one inch of the floor to further allow ease in relocating the animal onto the table by sliding the animal up the incline. This focused direction of the present invention allows a large degree of movement, comfort, and ease of relocation. Typically, in using this device, a single individual may sedate an animal, perhaps a larger animal, lower the table to an elevation which may be typically within one inch from the lower edge of the side sloping flange to the floor, step to the back of the prep table, reach over the table, grasp the animal and slide the animal up the side sloping flange onto the upper surface of the table and then raise the table to a desired elevation.
Thus, one object of the present invention is to provide a veterinarian""s preparation table that allows a large degree of ease in relocating an animal to the top of the table by using a height adjustable table that may comprise a frame assembly, an elevation support assembly, an elevation assembly, and an elevating actuator. One goal of this object is to provide pivoting leg assemblies that may articulate in an elevation fashion. A second object of this goal is to provide an elevation actuator that may assist in raising the table to a desired elevation such as could be performed by a adjustable screw element, a hydraulic or pneumatic cylinder, or other elevation elements. Another object of this goal is to provide a table having a side sloping flange to assist in obtaining a lower effective elevation of the table and to assist in sliding an animal onto the upper surface of the table. A further object of this goal is to provide a mobile unit. Another object of this goal is to provide rolling elements to aid in mobility of the height adjustable table. Another object of this goal is to provide additional mobility by providing a self contained power unit which may assist in actuating the elevating adjustments.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the veterinarian with an exam table that allows he/she to examine both sides of the animal without taking the time to lower a parallel to the wall table and turn the animal around, raise the table back up, and examine the animal""s other side. This could be accomplished by using a height adjustable table that may comprise a frame assembly, an elevation support assembly, an elevation assembly, and an elevating actuator. One goal of this and other projects is to provide an elevation actuator that may assist in raising the table to a desired elevation such as could be performed by an adjustable screw element, a hydraulic or pneumatic cylinder, or other elevation elements. Another object of this goal is to provide a table surface that is soft, warm, and easily cleanable which is perpendicular to the wall of the exam room to facilitate lifting and examining both sides of an animal from one position.
Another goal for the invention is to weigh the animal and display the weight on a read out, perhaps a LED system. Another goal is to have an elevation actuator to perform the task of lifting the table using a height adjustable method, perhaps limit switches, to control the overall distance traveled.
Naturally, further goals and objects of the invention are disclosed throughout other areas of the specification, drawings, photographs, and claims.